


'I'm Pregnant'

by RandyQueen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Asexual Raphael Santiago, But it's there, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not really mentioned, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Raphael Santiago Speaks Spanish, Simon Lewis speaks a tiny bit of Spanish, You Decide, don't know if this is set in books or the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen
Summary: Imagine that your OTP is in a relationship. They’re having a conversation, and Muse A realizes that Muse B isn’t paying attention, so Muse A randomly says “I’m pregnant” to get Muse B’s attention.





	'I'm Pregnant'

Raphael wasn’t paying attention again.

Not that Simon minded, really. He was used to it. Plus, Raphael’s ‘I’m pretending to listen to you’ face was hot. He would stare at Simon, nodding occasionally, with this serious expression and his jaw clenched. 

Today though, Simon was having a bad day. He needed to vent his feelings and Raphael was there, as always. He began telling a run down of his day. Then he noticed that Raphael was doing that face again.

“I’m pregnant,” Simon said.

“That’s good,” Raphael said, obviously not paying attention.

“How are we going to raise a child?” Simon asked, deciding to play it out some more.

“You’ll find a way.”

“We are financially stable to take care of one.”

“We can fix this.”

“We need to find names for the child! I’ve been particularly fond of Stella and Ezra.”

“Whatever you like.”

“Would now be a good time to tell you that the baby’s Jace’s?”

“I understand.”

“You do!” Simon exclaimed, trying not to laugh. Raphael had no idea what’s going on.

“Yes,” Raphael said. Simon leaned in a peck him on the lips.

“Thank you for understanding, Rapha,” he said, hanging off of his boyfriend.

“You’re welcome,  _ miAmorr, _ ” Raphael said with a small smile.

“Are you sure it’s a hundred percent okay?”

“Yes, Simon.”

Simon left with a big smile on his face.  
  


Simon was in his and Raphael’s room when his phone rang.

“Yello,” he answered it.

“Congrats on the baby,” Clary said.

“Thank you, Clary,” Simon said.

“Just wish it wasn't my boyfriend’s,” she teased.

“We’re in love,” Simon declared dramatically. “You can’t take him away from me!”

“How could you?” Clary mocked shock. “I thought we were friends.”

“I have told  _ mi  _ _ cariño _ and he has accepted it.”

“We are going to have a talk, mister,” Clary said.

“Yes, Ma’am,” he said and hung up.

“Accepted what?” Simon jumped at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice.

“That I’m pregnant with Jace’s child,” Simon said off-handedly.

“Are you?” Raphael asked, leaning close to Simon.

“Yes, you already said that it was okay and that we will name the child Stella for a girl and Ezra for a boy.

“But Jace?” Raphael said with fake offensiveness in his voice.

“So you are okay with me have a baby with someone else, but not with Jace?”

“Never,  _ mi alma,” _ Raphael said, burying his face in Simon’s neck.

“Rapha,” Simon whined when he felt the other.s fang brush against his neck.

Raphael smirked. “ _ Sí,”  _ he said.

“You remember when I said that I’m pregnant?” Simon asked.

“Not at the moment,” Raphael said, his lips brushing Simon’s neck. It was very distracting.

“Earlier today,” Simon informed.

“Did you?” He asked.

“Yes,” Simon said, irritation rising up.

“ _ Lo siento, mi Cielito,”  _ Raphael said. “I’ll promise to listen more often.”

“You better,” Simon muttered before pulling away from his boyfriend to lay down on the bed. In the next moment, Raphael was out of his suit and laying next to Simon.

“Night,” Simon said.

“Technically, not night, but day."

“Ssh.”  
  


From that day on, Raphael did listen. Every time Simon would drop ‘I’m pregnant’ on Raphael, he wouldn't fail to respond:

“Not again. Who’s is it?”  
Simon gave a different answer every time.


End file.
